


Things that would Never, Ever Happen

by KateKoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OOC Asahi b/c why not, Oneshot Compilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second-year Asahi, first year noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKoot/pseuds/KateKoot
Summary: Oneshots tied together only by two things: Asahi and Noya are big gay for each other, and Asahi agrees to things he never actually would. From drinking games to grindr hookups, this is my excuse to let Asahi be impulsive!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 10





	Things that would Never, Ever Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is placed during Asahi's second year, Noya's first year :3 This is normal locker room banter, right guys?

When Asahi came out of the shower Noya was practically getting passed around the locker room. "Your turn Kurokawa-senpai!" Noya laughed, bouncing away from a frustrated Daichi as a timer beeped.

"What are you doing?" Asahi smiled, passing a snickering Suga to get to his locker.

"We're playing 'Find Noya's Secret Soft Spot'!" Noya announced jubilantly. "You gotta find the thing that gets me all hot and bothered, but you're not allowed to touch below the belt!"

"Um..."

"It started because of the bruises," Suga explained, looking properly tickled. "Tanaka said he must be a masochist to throw himself around so much, Kinnoshita said he couldn't imagine Noya submitting to anyone, Noya said he's a switch, the other first years agreed they couldn't see it, Noya said there's a particular thing that makes him go all melty, Tanaka bet he could figure it out in five minutes, Narita said he could do it in three, it turned into a competition, long story short anybody who wants to try has two minutes to find it. Nothing's worked so far."

"I still don't see the point," Ennoshita sighed, packing his jersey in his backpack so he could wash it at home. "There's no prize."

"The point is pride, not prize!" Tanaka puffed.

"Well you don't get either," Daichi smirked. Tanaka sputtered, and Asahi snickered with Suga while he pulled out his clean clothes.

"I just thought it was funny to rile Tanaka up," Narita shrugged. "Didn't think Noya'd actually follow through."

"Kurokawa, you're gonna run out of time," Tashiro warned good naturedly, pulling on his shirt.

"Wh--Time doesn't start until I start touching!" Kurokawa said.

"When did we decide that?!"

Noya just laughed, waving it off. "I'll allow it," he said with overblown magnanimity. "But time officially starts now."

Asahi pulled up his boxers before he dropped his towel, half paying attention as he started to get dressed. These jeans were getting a little worn--curse his thick thighs!--maybe he could convince his mom to go shopping with him on Saturday? Kurokawa curiously tugged on Noya's hair, still damp and falling around his face from his shower. No response.

"When you say insta-sub mode, does that mean total submission?" Kinnoshita wondered. "I mean, you could be a big brat or something, and you're trying to get us to find something that doesn't exist."

"Nah, it exists!" Noya said, nonplussed by Kurokawa's hands massaging his chest. "I mean, I do like posing a challenge and all, but there really is something that just makes me go totally boneless."

"I think you're posing enough of a challenge as it is," Daichi pouted, arms crossed.

"Why are you so sore?" Asahi asked him with a kidding laugh.

"Because now Suga gets to top!" Daichi huffed. The whole locker room laughed at Daichi's expense.

"You should have known better than to go for stakes like that," Hidemi said wisely.

"Yeah right," Suga said, "The instant you start putting bets on the table that competitive spirit comes roaring out. Why else would anybody be going along with this?"

"Jocks," Ennoshita sighed, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"Shut up and tie your shoes," Suga scoffed.

The scene disappeared behind Asahi's shirt as he pulled it over his head, but he could hear Kurokawa asking, "Are you okay with one more bruise?"

"Hm?" Noya hummed. "Uh, sure?" Then a few people hooted, and Asahi's shirt was properly positioned. He looked up to find Kurokawa awkwardly bending over their libero, sucking at a spot on his shoulder. Kinnoshita and Tanaka started chanting, "Hickey, hickey, hickey!" until Ennoshita gave them The Glare. (Asahi swore, that kid was going to be a captain in his third year. No one else could wrangle the other first years like he could.)

Noya yelped. "Hey, hey, watch the teeth!" he said, lightly smacking Kurokawa's shoulder. "Alright, your time's up. Jeez!"

"Sorry, man," Kurokawa said, rubbing the back of his head. "I had a girlfriend who was really into biting and I was totally running out of ideas."

"Eh, it's fine," Noya said, wiping the shine of spit off his shoulder. Ah, yeah, that'd darken into a really nice hickey. "At least you didn't, like, full-on shark chomp me. We're good. Hidemi-san, your turn!"

"Not playing," Hidemi smiled, putting up a hand.

"Suga-san, then! Although, I guess you already got what you wanted," Noya winked. Suga stuck out his tongue.

"Like that's gonna stop me," he said. "I'm a hot-blooded young man too, you know. Of course I'm going to take up a challenge."

"You won't be able to win," Asahi said simply, propping his foot up on the bench to tie his laces. Suga gasped.

"Asahi, so mean!" he said. "You think I can't figure it out?" Asahi chuckled.

"No," he said, moving to the other foot, "because you're all doing it wrong." He looked up and met Noya's eyes, letting himself fill up his own skin for once. He smiled mildly. "I think none of you have really taken _Noya_ into account. What makes him tick? Well, obviously he loves being praised, but you don't need anyone to tell you you're amazing because you already know, right Noya-san? You're bursting with confidence, so it's not surprising that people have a hard time seeing you in a submissive position. But I had you pegged the moment we met."

He saw Noya gulp, just a little, his eyes wide in surprise. Asahi almost laughed. After all, as much as no one expected Noya to get on his knees, no one expected Asahi to demand it. They'd probably all assumed Asahi wouldn't play this game, but he had a winning hand, so why not use it?

He stood, idly rolling up his sleeves to bare his forearms. Noya's eyes flickered down to watch before coming back up to his. The locker room was silent, balancing on a razor's edge. "Because confidence gets tiring, doesn't it?" he asked calmly, utterly in control. "You like being the one everybody else can rely on, but sometimes you just need the responsibility to be taken from you. No choices, no mistakes, right? But you're too self-confident to admit it, so you need someone to come and _make_ you listen. To give you that freedom, that certainty."

Asahi started pulling his hair up, even though it was still wet. There were still a good body's length between him and Noya, but that space was starting to pull. Like an electric current, or two magnets. Asahi _felt_ it tugging at him, and he could tell it was tugging at Noya too--it wanted them to get closer, to cave in to this hypnotism. Good. Asahi stayed where he stood.

"I think," Asahi said, letting the hair band snap loudly into place just to see Noya jump a little, "that for you, there's nothing better than being pinned down and used, unable to move or fight back, helpless as that quiet part of you that just wants to be fucked good and stupid starts to take over you. It happens any time you're still too long, doesn't it? You have to distract yourself from it or you turn into putty, willing to take on any shape as long as someone's hands are kneading into you. You _are_ a bit of a masochist, after all."

Asahi knew all the eyes were on him, but for once he didn't mind. He was the ringmaster, after all--who else would they watch? He bent down with a sigh, heaving his bag onto his shoulder before straightening. He let his presence fill the room before his arm lashed out like a whip, catching Noya's face by the cheeks and dragging him in, pulling him up on his tiptoes and leaving him unbalanced and clutching at Asahi's wrist and shirt. A whimper punched out of the smaller man as Asahi dug his fingertip into a small bruise on his jaw. Still standing straight, Asahi let his voice drop into a rumble and watched Noya's wide eyes go even more unfocused.

"You break because you deserve to," he said, words dripping with promise. He leaned in, coming to Noya for the first time, and told him lowly in his ear--just for him-- "I want to be the one to break you."

For a moment time was suspended. Asahi pulled back just enough to pin Noya with his eyes, drinking in the half-drunk look on his face. The flush on his chest, the way he was breathing heavier, the way he wasn't fighting Asahi's punishing hold in the slightest. He could have, was easily close enough to hit him or knee him in the balls, but instead he just clung on with his pretty, tiny little hands like Asahi was the only support left against the fall. Asahi carefully devoured the image, cataloguing the way those bright eyes went dark as the pupil expanded and the dangerous teeter Noya was left with when he could barely touch the ground. So pretty, and not too far gone. Enjoying it. A warm sense of pride suffused Asahi's chest.

Then he snapped the moment, dropping Noya's jaw unceremoniously and turning away as Noya stumbled with his newfound gravity. He was listening, of course, he wouldn't leave his sub to fall--but he could feel in his bones that the scene wasn't over. It was humming just beneath the skin, and as he glanced back at Noya's stunned, awed face, he could see that Noya felt the same.

Still, a breather right now would do just the thing to ratchet the tension even higher. He clapped Suga on the shoulder and headed to the door, smiling pleasantly. "Be gentle with Daichi, Suga-san," he joked, waving lazily over his shoulder and pretending the many looks of shock were anything other than deeply satisfying. He didn't look at Noya again as the door swung closed.

Noya could stew for a few minutes. When he was done getting dressed, Asahi would be out here to ruin the shower's hard work.


End file.
